Bridget Maasland
Bridget Maasland ( Den Haag , November 9 1974 ) is a Dutch dancer, presenter , model and animal rights activist. Lifespan [ edit ] Her mother was a makeup artist , so Maasland as a child was a lot with the television world. She was like a child standing model for various magazines and children's shows did. She made her television debut with a performance in the television Sweets wisely, eat an apple . Maasland later went to work as a model, and served in Barcelona . Yet because the world of television fascinate her and eventually she became a dancer and assistant inVeronicaprogramma Man O Man . Maasland later went to work at MTV as a VJ and presenter . She left as the last of the presenters of the first hour at TMF. She then moved to the public youth broadcaster BNN . There made, and / or presented programs such as list 0 , A Little Bridget , BNN At Work , Fuck you do so! , The National IQ Test , The Bridget Triangle , BNN presents AVRO's Sterrenslag''and ''Katja vs. Bridget . After several years working at BNN she decided to move to television in 2005 Talpa to create new programs and also to be able to produce themselves. Her first job was for Big Brother 5 .Other programs they were presented for Talpa You live in scaffolding and the program NSE that the television was removed due to disappointing ratings. by Talpa in April 2006 As of November 2006, she presented with Cees Geel the talk show The Land of Maas and yellow , also at Talpa. This program stopped after 24 episodes due to low viewership. Since September 2006 she presents for Talpa programs Big Brother 6 and Woof: How do I become a famous dog and the four-part series How to Be a Woman Gooische? . On 20 April 2006, published Playboy , in which she posed nude. The photo shoot took place in Brazil . Proceeds benefited Maaslands foundation Dutchypuppy . This supports foundations at home and abroad who work against mistreatment and cruelty against dogs . End of 2007, Maasland stepped along with the rest of the Ten -presenters to RTL Netherlands . On August 27 started How I Become A New York Woman? . They also replaced thisRenate Verbaan in the second season of Beauty & the Nerd . [1] . Because Maasland and her friend Pepijn Padberg in 2008 were expecting their first child, she came with the program''How to become a mommy in South Amsterdam?'' . [2] Since 2007, Maasland regularly presents RTL Boulevard . She is the permanent replacement for Albert Verlinde . She also presented the program Yummy Smart! . On December 17, 2009 it was announced that Maasland had broken. Her relationship with Pepin Padberg [3] From September 2010 to February 2011 [4] she had a relationship with Johnny de Mol . In September 2011 it was announced that Maasland has a relationship with the company ten years younger lawyer Pieter van Schaik . On Monday, April 16, 2012 they announced the program RTL Boulevard that she has made this relationship to an end. As of January 3, 2011 Bridget Maasland to see if the bitchy Carla in the BNN series Walhalla . In RTL 5 she is one of the presenters of the new program Who is the Tour Guide? , which was seen as the beginning of January. In June 2012 were earlier rumors about a transfer to SBS 6 confirmed its final move. Reasons for her were mainly the lack of new programs on RTL 5. On 1 September they see. On SBS 6 [5] There they will become part of the presentation team of the late edition of Show news . In the summer of 2013 Maasland was seen in the tenth season of Ranking the Stars . Discography [ edit ] Category:1974 births